


Birthday Cake

by orphan_account



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, God What Was I Thinking, M/M, Oh Dear, Wade Has Issues, What Have I Done, i swear this wasn't supposed to happen, oh no, peter's birthday, stripper cake, wade in a cake, was apart of a drabble prompt series but screw that lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade decides to give Peter a little birthday surprise</p>
<p>//or the one where Wade pretty much becomes one of those birthday cake strippers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know I just posted a story but I wrote these at the same time so it had to be done.
> 
> So this story was apart of this drabbble prompt series that I tried doing but didn't really work out. Basically I went on [this website](http://writingexercises.co.uk/dialogue-generator.php) which gave me a line of dialogue, then I made a story based off of it. I had to include the line in the story, but it didn't have to be said as dialogue. It only lasted a day with only two stories, including this one, and I deleted the other one. So enjoy, I guess.
> 
> Dialogue prompt is _**"What a horrible thing to say- and on my birthday"**_ yeah I may have edited it a bit, sue me

Sun shone onto Peter's face, forcing him to wake up. He groaned and rolled over, trying to block out the rays, but it was too late. He sighed and tried to snuggle into Wade - tried being the keyword here. He blindly felt around for him, but he couldn't feel the merc. His eyes popped open and was surprised to see that his boyfriend was not in bed with him.

"Wade?" He called out with a yawn. Wade never woke up before Peter, so him not being there troubled him. Were the nightmares continuing? "Wade?" He heard a shuffle and a giggle coming from outside his bedroom door. "God dammit, Wade."

He quickly put on some slippers before getting out of bed. He got slight head rush from getting up so far and almost fainted. He stumbled towards the door, off to find his boyfriend. He didn't have to look far.

"Wade- oh no."

Standing in front of him was a giant cake, and not just any regular cake. He's seen too many of these cakes at Harry's birthday party. He had a pretty good idea what the flavor was.

Peter groaned and leaned against the wall. It was too early to deal with stuff like this. It was times like these that he wanted to break up _(but let's face it, it's never gonna happen)._

"Wade, get out of the-"

"Happy Birthday!" Peter jumped as Wade popped out of the cake, wearing nothing but some undies and a shit eating grin. He couldn't believe this was happening.

Peter stared at him for ten seconds before replying. "Why?" He sighed, too tired to think of anything else.

"Oh don't be like that, baby boy! It's your special day," he winked.

"It's not my birthday," he tried to explain, but he wouldn't listen.

"What? I can't hear you over the fact that it's your BIRTHDAY!" He pulled out a streamer and blew into it. Where was he storing that? He jumped out of the cake and shoved another streamer in Peter's mouth.

"Ith not muh-" he huffed and spit out the streamer. "It's not my birthday."

_**"What a horrible thing to say- and on your birthday too!"**_ Wade gasped.

"Dammit, it's not my- just get back to bed, okay?" He sighed, pulling his boyfriend back into his room. They didn't get much done after that.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry omg


End file.
